Super Omega Bros. Core
Super Omega Bros. Core is a fighting game parody of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and the fourth installment of the Super Omega Bros. series. It is available in the Core Cobalt and Core Believe consoles. It uses primarily Ghostbusters characters but it features multiple other franchises as well. The game was created by Ninadinacaliente. Gameplay Sticking to the original themes of the series, Super Omega Bros. Core is a multiplayer fighting game where players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents and knock them out of the arena, instead of on the floor. As a character's damage percentage increases, with a maximum of 499%, they fly back further when attacked, and may eventually be knocked far enough out of the playing field to be knocked out. Items would sometimes appear on the battlefield, most of which represent the various video games represented in the series. An item called a Core Belief allows players to use a powerful, character-specific attack known as an "Alpha Attack". Another item is an Support Player, which summons various non-playable characters from a represented series onto the field to assist the summoner. Like its predecessors, Super Omega Bros. Core features collectible in-game figurines based on characters or items seen in various franchises. Each stage now features an alternate Less than Omega form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface with ledges on both sides and removes all stage hazards. Certain stages, collectible figurines, and game features are exclusive to each version, with the Cobalt version primarily featuring elements taken from home console titles and the Believe version taking elements primarily from handheld titles. Both games feature revisited stages from past entries in the series and new stages representing newly introduced properties or recent entries in existing ones New to the series is the ability to customize both existing characters and personalised characters, altering their attacks and giving them unique power-ups. These characters can be transferred between the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. Additionally, players can use camera-code figures to train computer-controlled players and import them into a match. Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "All for Fun" and "Fun for All." All for Fun features random stages and items, with time matches only and Less than Omega stages omitted, while Fun for All features stock matches with no items exclusively on Less than Omega stages and features both standard Smash and 1-on-1 battles, all of which the player's wins and losses are recorded from Fun for All. Customized characters, virtual replicas, and camera-code figures cannot be used in online matches against strangers. Additionally, solo play once again features Classic mode where it has a new feature where which players can make the game more difficult by spending in-game currency to earn greater rewards. Both versions share two new modes. Target-busters has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions. Boxy-Foxy has players clear out falling crates to build up a Fever meter and quickly earn new trophies and customization items. Characters Super Omega Bros. Core features a roster of 100 playable characters (76 on-disc and 24 available as downloadable content) taken from Ghostbusters, CAPUTRE, Pretty Cure, and some third-party franchises. The base game includes 9 newcomers: Raiden Mei, Bronya Zaychik, Kiana Kaslana, Theresa Apocalypse, Yae Sakura, Rowan, Fu Hua, Wendy, and Duplicate, which can be customized with one of three fighting styles: Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner. Some characters such as Kiana and Duplicate have multiple variations, such as different types and alternate character skins, which are selected in the same manner as alternate colors. Some returning fighters who could change forms during a match in previous titles are now playable solely as individual characters. As such, the Ghostbusters and the Real Ghostbusters can now be played as individual fighters, along with Skater Goat, who was previously included alongside the now-absent Bird Flip in the Pokémon Trainer's team in Donnybrook. Kallen Kaslana, who first appeared in Super Omega Bros. Rumpus, makes her return to the roster after her absence in Donnybrook. Jessie and Jess were originally planned for inclusion, but were removed due to the technical limitations of the Core. Walter Peck, Mayor Lenny, and Shiny Luminous are also absent following their appearances in the previous three games. #Dr. Peter Venkman #Dr. Ray Stantz #Dr. Egon Spengler #Winston Zeddemore #Janine Melnitz #Walter Peck (Unavailable) #Slimer #Mayor Lenny (Unavailable) #Spectral Peter Venkman #Spectral Ray Stantz #Spectral Egon Spengler #Spectral Winston Zeddemore #Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black #Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White #Hikari Kujou/Shiny Luminous (Unavailable) #The Sorcerer #Mina Pika #Charles Leonardo #Jayda Utensil #Dr. Medicine #Jessie and Jess (Unavailable) #Sanguinoso #Kylie Griffin #Rookie/Bryan Welsh #Ron Alexander #Jenny Moran #Dani Shpak #Lou Kamaka #The Bogeyman #The Grundel #Samhain #Eugene Visitor #Virginia Strauss #Monika #Sayori #Yuri #Natsuki #Kallen Kaslana #Egon Spengler from Extreme Ghostbusters #Shelby (DLC) #Rita (DLC) #Special Agent Jim Savage #Special Agent Melanie Ortiz #Dr. Peter Venkman from the Real Ghostbusters #Dr. Ray Stantz from the Real Ghostbusters #Dr. Egon Spengler from the Real Ghostbusters #Winston Zeddemore from the Real Ghostbusters #Janine Melnitz from the Real Ghostbusters #Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait #Mr. Truck #Dr. Erin Gilbert #Dr. Abby Yates #Dr. Jillian Holtzmann #Patty Tolan #Kevin Beckman #Strawberry Shortcake #Skater Goat and Bird Flip #Mike the Golem #Roger Baugh #Janine Melnitz from Extreme Ghostbusters #Eduardo Rivera #Garrett Miller #Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters #Roland Jackson #Samuel Hazer #Alan Crendall #Bridget Gibbons #Gabriel Sitter #Vigo the Carpathian #Raiden Mei #Bronya Zaychik #Kiana Kaslana #Theresa Apocalypse #Yae Sakura #Rowan #Fu Hua #Wendy #Duplicate DLC Characters In addition to the main roster, twenty-four additional characters, including two returning characters and twenty-two newcomers, were released as downloadable content between April ???6 and September ???7. Shelby and Rita, who last appeared in Rufus, were released on April 3, ???6, but was made available on March 23, ???6 for Core Best Friends Club members who purchased and registered both Core Cobalt and Core Believe versions of the game before March 15, ???6. An 11-charater pack featuring Ava Whitmore, Himeko Murata, Jason, Donald, Catherine, the No-Ghost, Cure Starlight, Cure Hexerei, Cure Fantasma, Cure Pauroso, and Cure Spooky made it's way to the DLC family on December 11th, ???6. Finally, an 8-character pack featuring Wat, Sonic, Peter Parker, Princess Aurora, Miles Morales, Nico Yazawa, Gwen Stacy, and Rin Kagamine was made available on September 3rd, ???7, in North America and in Europe and Japan the next day. Wat was chosen as the overall winner worldwide among most wanted characters in SOB-C in a player-nominated ballot which ran between May 21st, ???6 and November 9th, ???6, ranking first in Europe and among the top five in North America. Louis Tully, Dana Barrett, and Gozer the Gozerian were developed as downloadable characters in response to the critical and commercial success of random thing feauring their characters in Japan and in anticipation for Gozer overall. *40 - Shelby *41 - Rita *79 - Ava Whitmore *80 - Himeko Murata *81 - Jason (Junior Ghostbusters) *82 - Donald (Junior Ghostbusters) *83 - Catherine (Junior Ghostbusters) *84 - No-Ghost (Moogly) *85 - Keiko Ideguchi/Cure Starlight *86 - Chie Nagai/Cure Hexerei *87 - Rei Yoshihara/Cure Fantasma *88 - Kokoro Eida/Cure Pauroso *89 - Kimi Ogura/Cure Spooky *90 - Wat **90.1 - Wat's True Form **90.2 - Mrs. Rogers/Precious **90.3 - Possessed Peter Venkman *91 - Sonic the Hedgehog *92 - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *93 - Princess Aurora *94 - Miles Morales/Spider-Man *95 - Nico Yazawa *96 - Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen/Spider-Woman/Ghost Spider *97 - Rin Kagamine *98 - Louis Tully *99 - Dana Barrett *100 - Gozer the Gozerian Randomly Spawning Items A possessed person can use anything a human or a supernatural user can use with a few exceptions. *Sword (Can be used by anyone) *Shield (Can be used by anyone) *Ghost Trap (Can be used by anyone, but gives bonuses to 2, 10, 45, 63, and 87) *Baseball Bat (Can be used by anyone, but gives bonuses to 25, 37, 94, nad 97) *Proton Grenade (Can be used by anyone but it damages a supernatural user slightly when using) *Pistol (Can be used by human users only) *Spooky Fog (Can be used by supernatural users only) *Speed Shoes (Can be used by anyone but 7, 84, or 90.1) *Proton Pack (Can be worn by 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 12, 23, 24, 25, 33, 39, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 58, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 81, 82, 83, 90.3, or 92) *Heart Arrow (Can be used by 20, 27, 37, 40, 49, or 56) *PKE Meter (Can be used by 2, 3, 10, 11, 14, 20, 23, 24, 27, 33, 39, 46, 51, 53, 59, 63, 64, 68, 80, or 86) *First Aid Kit (Can be used by 20, 27, 35, 40, 73, 93, or 99) *Camera (Can be used by 5, 6, 21, 28, 34, 35, 41, or 42) *Car (Can be used by 1, 6, 8, 9, 32, 50, 65, 66, 67, or 68) *Super Spring (Can be used by 7, 13, 14, 15, 49, or 73) *Portal Gun (Can be used by 16, 17, 29, 39, 40, 41, 69, or 79) *Tobin's Spirit Guide (Can be used by 2, 10, 17, 18, 24, 36, or 45) *Megaphone (Can be used by 1, 5, 6, 8, 9, 13, 16, 25, 37, 44, 48, 57, 60, 61, 62, or 65) *Beaker (Can be used by 3, 11, 18, 20, 33, 41, 46, 53, or 64) *Big Heart (Can be used by 4, 7, 12, 15, 17, 23, 35, 47, 49, or 56) *Dual Pistol (Can be used by 21, 26, 33, 34, 53, 57, 59, 63, or 80) *Rocket Boost (Can be used by 50 or 62) *Cool March (Can be used by 4, 75, 84, or 100) *Ghoul Baton (Can be used by 85, 86, 87, 88, or 89) *Bad Singing (Can be used by 1, 3, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 46, 94, or 98) *Good Singing (Can be used by 14, 35, 49, 93, 95, or 97) *The "I can do anything" card (Can be used by 25, 29, 31, 34, 50, 69, 75, 90, or 100) *GLITCH (Can be used by 9, 10, 11, 12, 46, 92, or 95) *Web (Can be used by 92, 94, and 96) Trivia *The made-up characters are the Sorcerer, Mina, Charles, Jayda, Dr. Medicine, Sanguinoso, Virginia, Rita, Shelby, Mr. Truck, Skater Goat, Bird Flip, Duplicate, Keiko, Chie, Rei, Kokoro, and Kimi. Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Power of the Mets Category:Super Omega Bros Category:Super smash bros spoofs